Tipsy Topsy Turvey
by Gothic Blood
Summary: OneShot/Yaoi What's a giant aircraft good for if you can't have a little fun in it? Cid and Vincent discover just that and a little more in this glorious exploration into the world of drunken behavior. Rated M for very short, yet still dirty, displays.


**A/N**: Howdy All, so I haven't written anything in a while! No seriously, it's true! So, here, I am: bored, caffeinated, filled with spicy trail mix and willing to write. I also have a warning for this to! I'm going to write a sexy story :o I really never cared for the sex scenes, but I've gotten over that irrational fear. But fear not, I don't know if I'm willing to go any further than good, old fashion, sweaty romping so any such synonyms for a certain male genitalia may not make any guest appearances…oh, by the by, it's a Yaoi. Get over it or run…run far, far away. XD Enjoy

**Warning**: There is an orgy happening between two male characters from a video game. Yes, yes, I know; what a pathetic topic to write about, but its happening. Not too keen on the idea? You may leave. You may find the nearest exits to your left and right and certain windows will be labeled with instructions for appropriate use in the case of an emergency. And seriously people, no stupid flames please. I don't mind interesting ones, but come one we're all…tweens here…damn, I'm old…

**Story Summary**: Probably a one shot, unless otherwise noted by a second chapter, Cid x Vincent -because I can-. What's a giant airship if you're not going to party in it? Especially an alcohol induced one. Well for these two rapscallions, they will find a little more than the bottom of a gin bottle.

* * *

**Tipsy Topsy Turvey**

* * *

The door makes a notable bang against the wall as two figures meld their way through the door blindly. Faces devoted to other tasks besides sight, they continue to bump through the miscellaneous objects around the large room before toppling over on to a large round bed. The sudden realization that air was required to continue to exist; they use this necessity to begin to undress one another. Big, fumbling hands make contact with the most burdensome of all clothing articles for the temporarily uncoordinated; the belt. Meanwhile, a lithe hand works in unison with its mechanical counterpart to unbutton the blonde mans shirt and the shirt of their owners. As the blonde man continues to figure out just how the little metal piece goes through the slots, his brunette counterpart becomes impatient and eventually pulls fumbling pilot back down to continue their tango of tongues; drunk on the tastes of hard liquor and nicotine.

* * *

"Is this really the time for a party?" Peeps the blonde leader once again while the other team members begin to prepare for said engagement.

"Will you pipe down your pecker prissy boy?" Cid mutters as the step ladder becomes less sturdy with not only the load of the captains weight, but the burden of several stacks of stashed away spirits. "This is my ship and as long as we're using it, I'M captain. And I say…we're having…some fun!" Cloud gave a cold glare at the captain for his choice in pronouns, leading the mediator to step in to cool the situation down.

"We all could use a little break." Tifa said, leaving the counter tops to clean the new mess Cid was conjuring. "This would be a nice opportunity to just let everything go and enjoy ourselves." Cloud was silent for a second and finally let a defeated sigh escape.

"..Well, I suppose we've all worked a little too hard."

"That's the spirit Spikey!" Cid said as he set down the hard liquors from his harvest to give Cloud a deadly pat on the shoulder. Cid than noticed another party pooper in the corner of the main deck. "Hey Dracula, ya gonna help or not?" Vincent, never too fond of the other nicknames so bequeathed to him from the captain, looked up with a stare that would freeze the final circle of hell. "I have no intention of joining in on this rabble." To which Yuffie interjected immediately.

"But Vin," she butted in, attaching herself to the taller gent. "You have to!" She said, stealthily trying to maneuver his buckler in hopes of some equipped goodies, to which Vincent both foresaw in her antics and left all steal able items in his room and withered under her attempts of affection.

"Hey Brat, leave him alone! If he doesn't want to come he can go mope somewhere else!" Cid shot as he approached the two. "Get back to helping Barret with the furniture, why don't ya?" Yuffie pouted and moved off to her moving buddy leaving the two of them alone.

"Ya know," Cid said in a tone that took Vincent by surprise. "It would be a good way to blow of some steam and get your mind off anything…well…ya know, burdening ya." Cid said, trying hard to keep what he wanted to really confess in. Vincent, taken aback at this sudden out of character slip, stood up from leaning on the side of the wall and looked at the captain. "…Whatever…" he said as he glided past him to go help Red and Cait Sith with the gathering of dishes.

Cid hid his smile as he returned to his own work. 'Tonight…tonight I'll tell him…just need a little…inspiration.' He gulped at the task he would set forth in that night…better get the HARD liquors…

* * *

The belt finally yielding to its master's flawless handy work and the two masses now striped down to boxers began to work their way to a comfortable position on the bed. The smell of sweat and alcohol mixed and diffused through the room. Cid's large hands playing with Vincent's nipple as his tongue continued to lock with Vincent's. He broke their engagement to bring his teeth down on his current play toy, causing Vincent to release a pleasure induced moan. Cid continued his lip service until Vincent couldn't play bottom any longer and switched the roles and returned the favor. Cid replied the same as Vincent as he felt the heat of Vincent's mouth over his erect nipple. Vincent continued until he felt the need to embrace in another game of tongue war fare. This time Cid brought his legs up and around Vincent to make a lower connection that caused Vincent to release a moan deep into the kiss. The sweaty bodies grouped and maneuvered until Cid finally whispered in a tipsy voice:

"I think it's time we got down to…serious business"

* * *

The entire room was filled with a drunken laughter and joviality. The room so previously cleaned was now filled with counter tops filled with empty bottles and assorted misplaced foods. Cloud, once so unsupportive of the idea, now lead the conga line consisting of a drunken Tifa and a lampshade with a ninja underneath it.

Vincent sat in the corner where the chairs were left in their circular position. He sat calmly, though he acted a little tipsier than his demeanor would suggest. Next to him were unconscious Red and an inoperative Cait Sith, observing as Cid and Barret attempted to out do one another at a game of shots every time Yuffie fell over…which was a surprising number of times. Cid than noticed the reserved Vincent in the corner and the only sober part of his mind told him 'it was now or never'

He wheeled himself over and in the most consciences way he could muster he spoke. "Vincent, we need to talk." Vincent seemed to be only half listening, but managed to get his body off the couch. "Not here." Cid mentioned and motioned over to the hallway. They stumbled together over to the hallway and stood against the opposite walls.

"Now, I have to say this." Cid started in the manner that most intoxicated individuals did; his voice wandering from word to word half unexpectedly. "N-now I do have to…have to say this, and it's…it's no the alcohol taking." He said as Vincent seemed to give a drunken nod of understanding. "I've…I've been wanting to say this fo…r a while now. I just…couldn't work up…the courage." As he said this he got closer to Vincent who seemed to just lay back against the wall in drunken compliance. "Well…here it is…." Cid said as his face was right up to Vincent's, their warm breath beating against each others faces. Without saying another word Cid laid a gentle kiss on Vincent. Cid expected it to end there, drunk or not he had enough sense to guess that Vincent would throw him off. However, where he was supposed to feel a force exerted on his chest area in the form of a shove, he got a different kind of force. Vincent began to deepen the kiss. Confused at first Cid had no idea to react, but as he opened his mouth to allow Vincent access, he began to sink in to the lust and lead the way to his quarters.

* * *

A bright light made its way in the form of a sharp pain on the lifeless form tangled on side of the mattress and no matter how it tried to ignore this unwelcome visitor, the light was making sure it would no be ignored. Cid lifted his head, a feat that felt as if his head had been replaced with a bundle of cinderblocks. As his eyes began to work their ways open, they instantly abandoned such attempts as the sunlight made contact with the pupils. His hand lifted to his head to try and soothe the pain often felt by those who've had brain surgery or a little to much to drink the night before. Conceding that he would know if the first even took place, he began to piece together the events of last night as he worked his way to a sitting position. As he did so, he felt a pressure following his motion. His eyes shot open at the realization that the possibility of him rolling over in bed while he sat on the other side would lead to many more questions than the obvious answer that registered in his mind. The night's events now flooding over him, he slowly turned around to the horror of an answer he all too well knew would be there. His black hair covering his gentle face, Vincent looked peaceful in his sleep, but Cid had a notion that such a face of peace would vanish as he stirred to waking. Cid took a deep breath in and released as Vincent slowly worked his way up to a sitting position; he had to ready himself for the anger and disgust that would follow.

As Vincent sat up, his usually straight hair now radiated outward in odd shapes. His eyes, half opened, but fully awake lead their way over to Cid. Vincent held the expression, and after smacking his mouth, to stifle his morning dehydration, one word fluttered out of his half awake expression. "…Mornin'."

Cid sat shocked, mouth agape. Vincent, who obviously was aware enough of his surroundings to point out it was indeed, morning, had to have observed the fact that he was currently naked, in the same bed with Cid…who was ALSO naked! And all he could say was…Mornin'?! "Erm, Vincent…a-about last night…"

"Ugh, Cid it's too early for another go." Vincent replied as he settled back into the bed…as Cid almost toppled over.

"VI…VI…VINCENT!?" Cid managed as he managed to pull himself together onto the bed. "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU AWARE OF WHAT FUCKING HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!!?" We where both shit-faced from what I can remember and I barely remembered my name this morning!?" Vincent let out a slightly irritated sigh to start his response.

"Correction, YOU were shit-faced, I was sobering up." He stated as he rolled over to face Cid. "I don't like alcohol, and when you approached me I was beginning to sober up after quitting about two hours before." Cid sat their blinking, his face still riddled with confusion. "I never could hold my liquor well." He stated nonchalantly.

"Th-then you heard everything?!" Cid managed after a few seconds.

"Well, technically there was nothing all that much to hear." Vincent stated as he sat up, realizing the option for sleeping was gone now. "Especially when you communicate," He continued as he placed himself on top of the confused Cid "Like this." He whispered as his mouth met Cid's, who was still confused, but now something else to which Vincent took notice of. "Well, I guess it isn't THAT early."

Cid now decided to forget about thinking about the details and chuckled to that response. "Suppose your right." He said as he got back up on the bed. Placing his lips on top of Vincent's in a tender kiss, he broke off. It was now Vincent's turn to be confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Cid turned around, his face now very stern.

"I have to say this right." He said as he cleared his throat. "Vincent." He said, a blush now appearing on his face. "I…I love you." Vincent just smiled and placed a kiss on Cid's forehead. "I love you too" he replied. Cid, now more excited and in more than one way. Began to kiss greedily in the beginning of what would be an encore of their performance the night before.

* * *

.A/N…wow….just….wow…XD I didn't know I had that in me XD I almost lost it when I had to write 'Nipple' XD That word just makes everything so…dirty XD yet, it's such a funny word XD Well, that's enough smut for now. Very long too. I think it will stay a one shot. Hope you enjoyed it and didn't find it too repetitive XD


End file.
